X-24
X-24 was a mutant clone with the same powers as Wolverine, resembling Wolverine in his prime. Biography ''Logan X-24 was created by Dr. Zander Rice for the Transigen Project – designed to be a killing machine who resembled Logan in his prime. He had all the rage and ferocity that Logan had, but very little self-control. X-24 kills Charles Xavier while he is staying at the Munson's house. Nate Munson and Kathryn Munson are killed by X-24 as well. X-24 critically injures Will Munson and battles Logan, who he also severely injures. Will hits X-24 with his car and shoots him in the head before he dies due to his injuries. Rice later injects X-24 with a serum to speed his healing factor. In the final battle at the Canadian border, X-24 battles Logan. He mortally wounds Logan, whose healing factor was slowing. Laura kills X-24 by shooting him in the head with an adamantium bullet. Logan dies from the injuries he received fighting X-24, in Laura's arms. Character traits X-24 never spoke, only grunting and yelling. Because he was made to be a weapon, X-24 only ever knew rage and hatred. After being shot by Will Munson, X-24 wakes up and is startled. However, he was somewhat calmed by Zander Rice when he injects him with a serum. Rice created X-24 and he was the closest thing X-24 had to a father, prompting him to angrily attack and mortally wound Logan for killing Rice. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' X-24 had a powerful healing factor, but despite him being the young Wolverine, his regenerative abilities match the elderly Wolverine, not the youthful one. While he healed from a considerable amount of non-lethal wounds in mere moments, when he had massive physical wounds, he required Transigen's power booster serum to heal properly. *'Superhuman Strength:' X-24 was genetically enhanced to have superior physical strength as he was able to lift a vehicle off himself and easily lift and throw fully grown men several feet with one arm. *'Superhuman Speed:' X-24 can take on a considerable amount of men before they would react. *'Superhuman Stamina:' X-24 had a considerable amount of inhuman stamina. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' X-24 possessed three retractable razor-sharp adamantium claws on each of his hands; just like Wolverine. Abilities *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Despite being feral in nature, X-24 was a capable hand-to-hand combatant; as he able to swiftly cut down dozens of enemies. However, he had far more difficulty overpowering Wolverine, his genetic template; this was due to the latter having almost 200 years of experience in unarmed combat, despite X-24 being physically younger then Wolverine. Weaknesses *'Adamantium:' X-24's adamantium claws cannot penetrate or destroy objects/weapons that are composed of adamantium; as demonstrated by his stalemate clash against Wolverine's own adamantium claws. He was also highly vulnerable to adamantium weapons, such as a bullet that destroyed much of his head and brain; killing him in the process. *'Limited Healing Factor:' Despite physically being an exact copy of Logan in his prime, X-24's powers appear to be incomplete. When he was hit by a car, riddled with shotgun rounds the torso and head, also impaled on farming equipment, he was left disabled. It required a boost in his powers via a serum from Zander Rice to fully recover quicker. He was unable to survive an adamantium bullet that went through his head. Despite being created after Laura and therefore is younger than her, X-24 appears to be a grown man imply Transigen had to force accelerate his aging and thus cause permanent damage to his healing factor. In addition to this on Gabriella's phone, it shows that X-24 was dissembled and reassembled together which may have also cause permanent damage to his body and thus struggles to perfectly heal with re-plantation wounds. *'Mental Impairment:' Overall, X-24's mental capacities appear to be very simple, unable to think beyond his instructions. He is also very short-tempered and likewise easily sidetracked. Once going into a frenzy, only Rice is seemingly able to reason with the clone and gradually calm him down. He was shown to be so loyal to Rice that once Wolverine executed him, he was enraged and fought with increased savagery. *'Lack of Intelligence:' Even though he understands some of the outside world, he had a lack of intelligence of how to interact or even speak to others. Relationships *Logan - Genetic template, enemy and victim; deceased. *Charles Xavier - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Laura Kinney - Enemy and killer. *Zander Rice - Ally; deceased. *Donald Pierce - Ally; deceased. *Reavers - Allies. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Logan'' (First appearance) - Hugh Jackman Behind the scenes *While Eddie Davenport was used as a stunt double for X-24's battles with Logan, Jackman played the rest of his scenes and his face was used as a digital reference using Motion-Capture. *During the film, X-24's eyes change as brown or green. Trivia *X-24 was created for the movie, but he is most similar to Albert, a robot doppelganger of Wolverine from the comics. Albert was created by Donald Pierce. However, Wolverine defeats Albert. *X-24 never talks, only making grunting sounds and yelling, as he was in a constant feral and mindless state. *The battle between X-24 and Wolverine is symbolic because Wolverine is literally fighting his worst inner demon, which is a version of him full of rage, bloodlust and hate. Gallery ''Logan'' X24-logan.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Created characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased